One Answer Answers Every Question
by Selim
Summary: Sequel to “A Question Too Many”. Henry approaches Ikki after school to answer the boy’s open question – in hopes that one answer will answer everything the boy is wondering.


One Answer Answers Every Question

By: Araki

Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots

Summary: Sequel to "A Question Too Many". Henry approaches Ikki after school to answer the boy's open question – in hopes that one answer will answer everything the boy is wondering.

Notes: Having seen no episodes, and only reading 1 book, I was tempted to see what you people have written. Being a huge yaoi fan, and finding very few yaoi fanfictions in the Medabots fandom, I had to make up for the loss. This is a oneshot until I decide otherwise, merely written on spur of the moment.

* * *

The minute the class representative excused all the students to leave the classroom, Ikki took off. Many students called out to him, including Erika, hoping to talk to him or invite him to do something else before they headed to cram school, but with a brush of his hand he explained he had other things to do. In fact, he had a person to see.

After his sixteenth birthday, after much denial, Ikki finally accepted the fact that he had feelings for his friend Henry. At first, he tried everything to hide the fact, or lie to himself. He asked Erika out, but after one date they decided to just remain friends. He then tried with Karin, but all three dates they did go on, Koji was close by to stop any sign of affection. All too quickly, that relationship also ended and dreams of his friend, Henry, came back.

Each dream was different, though none were just friendly. From kisses to trips to the beach they came until the one for the future hit hard. Trying to find the answer, Ikki had discussed it with Metabee, who was no help at all with the advice to "just try Henry out." As tempting as that was, Ikki had the feeling that Henry might not swing that way.

With a smile, Ikki left the school grounds trying to hide the pain that had entered his heart.

In the hopes of expressing his feelings he'd just kissed Henry out of the blue. It was all spur of the moment, and the advice given to him (though close to Metabee's) seemed to brighten the thought that he might have a chance if he just tried it. That innocent sign of affection, a kiss on the cheek, meant a lot to Ikki. It gave him hope. Henry didn't necessarily push him away, but he didn't say anything afterwards either.

All that had happened just the day before. So, heartbroken and still alone, Ikki prepared to go to the shop again for a few moments before he turned around to head to cram school. Watching Henry from the shadows was better than never seeing him, even if disapproved of.

"Oi." A hand grabbed his shoulder, causing Ikki to jump and turn to face the person that startled him. Obsidian eyes met his own and his smile grew some. "What's wrong? I've been trying to get your attention since you left the school gate!" Henry asked, concerned.

"Sorry, was just thinking." Ikki flashed a smile. "I was just going to head over to the shop and see you, what are you doing around here?" Not that he was complaining, but he was confused. Was Henry here to yell at him for his behavior just yesterday?

Rubbing his head absently, Henry's gaze left him. "Eh? That'd be stupid, Ikki. I don't work today, or tomorrow. I'd think you'd remember that – it's been like that for the last six years!" He rubbed the boy's head, receiving a look of hatred for the act and a loud voice of 'you know I hate when people do that!' "So, which cram school do you go to?"

Running his fingers in his hair to brush it down, Ikki used his elbows to point at the school. "Here, but I have an hour before it begins. You didn't answer my question though! What are you doing around here? If I was in college, I'd never show my face around the high school again!" He smiled brightly.

Gazing around, Henry noticed that the outside of the school's grounds wasn't as populated as they were when school had just let out. Taking Ikki's chin, he brought the boy forward. "I decided I needed to answer your question from yesterday." He pressed his lips against Ikki's in a chaste kiss.

As their lips pressed together, Ikki's eyes widened before tearing up. When Henry pulled away, he wrapped his arms around the adult, pulling himself close against him to press their lips together once more. This time, the kiss was more passionate than innocent and when they pulled away neither could keep the smiles from their faces. "I love you, Henry."

"I love you, too, Ikki." Henry whispered brushing the back of Ikki's head lovingly. "I hope that one phrase answers every question you have."


End file.
